


足控

by nana19800121



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana19800121/pseuds/nana19800121
Summary: *OOC注意*設定兩人已經在交往了(?)





	足控

這是一個平靜，再也平常不過的商演期間。  
....但是對昌磨來說很顯然不是。

 

一小時前  
「真的非常不好意思!因為業務疏忽我們將兩間單人房錯寫成雙人套房了，現在也沒有多餘的房間可換房，為了表示歉意我們免費升級總統套房給各位!」  
一行花滑運動員看著拼命道歉的飯店業務，連忙說沒關係我們不介意之類的話語來安慰眼前幾乎快要土下座到土裡的業者們。  
但是這間雙人套房要給哪兩位選手也讓一行人討論了好一段時間，畢竟大家都想在休息時間擁有私人空間及時間，更別提語言問題了。  
在一番討論之下，大家決定讓羽生和昌磨這兩位歲數差沒多少又語言相通的兩位男孩入住這間套房。  
看著旁邊的羽生豪爽地答應，昌磨也只能點頭說好。  
昌磨並不是特別介意和別人同住一間房間，但是跟羽生住同一間房間還是第一次，而且這還包括了昌磨一個隱藏得很好的小秘密。  
昌磨是個足控，而且對羽生的腿情有獨鍾。

昌磨的偶像無庸置疑的是高橋，但是因為和羽生年數比較相近不管是電視上還是賽場上都比較有機會跟羽生在一起。  
如果說對高橋是偶像的崇拜，對大他兩歲多的羽生就是尊敬。  
昌磨還沒升上成年組之前總是透過電視看到羽生奮鬥的身影，從13年世錦的死守奧運名額到今年世錦的逆轉摘金，羽生對這項運動的熱情及堅持讓他尊敬不已。  
然而昌磨也是在這期間發現自己對羽生的腿情有獨鍾的。  
他發現自己看羽生相關訪談或節目時視線總是會不自覺的飄向他的腿，一開始他還在想自己是出於羨慕和研究跳躍與步伐的心理才會一直看向腿的部分，但是直到有天他發現就算羽生不在冰面上他還是會將視線移向腿時就近乎絕望的接受了自己這奇怪的僻好。

嘛 反正GALA和節目訪談時視線可以飄去的地方多的很 這好像也沒什麼...  
當時的昌磨給自己立了這樣一隻FLAG。

聽著羽生像沒事人一樣在浴室裡高歌時，昌磨戳著手機螢幕上的遊戲苦惱著這個晚上該怎麼過。  
總不能一個晚上都把視線移開吧...  
正當昌磨還在努力思考時，已經洗好的羽生穿著T-shirt和短褲戳了戳不知道在煩惱甚麼的後輩提醒他該去洗澡，卻發現後輩看到他的裝扮後像驚弓之鳥般拿了衣服就逃命似的衝去浴室。  
向來心思細膩的羽生好像察覺了甚麼，露出了狡詐的微笑。

 

洗完澡之後冷靜了不少的昌磨，出來就看到羽生翹著二郎腿坐在窗邊的椅子上不知道哪裡來的報紙看得很專心，讓他鬆了一口氣。  
昌磨坐在床上想辦法讓自己集中於手機遊戲，但是視線果然還是不自覺的飄向羽生那雙大長腿  
，而沒發現羽生早就像發現了甚麼般的盯著他微笑。

 

「昌磨」  
「在?!」  
被突然的聲音嚇到，昌磨的手機掉到了床鋪上，這才發現羽生的臉非常靠近自己，近到他不禁因為心虛移開視線。  
「你在看我的腿對吧」  
「欸?!」  
自己苦守了好幾年的小秘密就這樣被本人一下子看穿，昌磨忍不住叫出聲音來。  
「你、你怎麼知道」  
「你的視線那麼熱情我怎麼可能感受不到，再說我已經習慣被人家這樣盯著腿看了...反應這麼大，你果然是足控吧」  
羽生開玩笑地往昌磨伸出他的大長腿想逗他，沒想到被戳破秘密的後輩賭氣地把自己的腿牢牢壓在床上，並且開始搔癢自己的雙腿。  
「呃...昌磨?等等好癢哈哈哈哈住手阿阿哈哈哈哈哈」  
羽生邊亂笑邊掙扎，然而眼前的後輩眼神一亮搔得越來越起勁  
「原來羽生君的腿怕癢阿，我終於到可以反擊你的地方了哼!腿長了不起!」  
想著平常因為不擅言詞都被羽生牽著鼻子走，昌磨越想越來氣，乾脆鼓起臉頰整個人翻身壓在羽生身上想讓他動彈不得，準備大肆搔癢他全身時被羽生輕鬆的捏住自己的屁股。  
「哇阿?!」  
昌磨全身一軟，剛好倒在羽生的懷裡  
「昌磨，你知道你這是在玩火嗎」  
羽生露出他的招牌笑容，眼神卻洩漏出你今晚別想好好睡覺的訊息，昌磨這才意識到自己好像做了甚麼不該做的事  
「等等羽生君我不是這個意思...阿!」  
不等他解釋完，羽生咬住昌磨的耳朵並低語  
「玩火的壞孩子不好好懲罰不行喔♪」


End file.
